This is a randomized controlled trial of cognitive behavioral therapy vs. antidepressant vs. placebo in patients with functional bowel disorder. In addition to the comparison of treatment effects, the study will include a 1 year prospective evaluation looking at the psychosocial, clinical, and treatment predictors of outcome.